Guy Love: Voyager Style
by Pepper9873
Summary: First songfic. Just a Tom and Harry friendship story based on the song 'Guy Love' off the Scrubs musical.


A/N: I came up with this idea during school, and since then I could not get it out of my head. If you like Scrubs, and Voyager, you might like this. I did change some of the lyrics to make it fit better. So, without further ado, please put your hands up for the disclaimer!!! *Applause*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song in the story, they are the repectful property of Paramount and CBS Productions, I just write stories about them.

Font Key:

_Italic:_ J.D.'s/Harry's part of the song

_Underlined Italic_: Turk's/Tom's part of the song

**_Bold Italic_: **Both

* * *

_Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tom and B'Elanna were walking down the corridor on Deck 6.

"Hey, Captian Proton, wait up!"

They both turned around to see Harry jogging towards them. He was wearing his 'Buster Kinkaid' outfit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Though I'm proud to call you 'Captian Proton', those who hear might think I'm a moron_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

B'Elanna gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Hi B'Elanna." he said, choosing to ignore the look. She just nodded. Harry then turned to Tom and asked, "Are you free to play the next chapter of Captain Proton?"

"Well, B'Elanna and I were about to watch a movie together."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I feel exactly those feelings too, but that's why I keep them inside_

_'Cause I just can't bear the Crew's disdain, and sometimes it's easier to hide_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go ahead and have fun with Harry, we can watch the movie some other time. I'm kinda tired anyway." Tom gave B'Elanna a quick peck on her forhead, before walking of with Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Then explain our guy love, that's all it is_**

**_Guy love, he's mine, I'm his_**

**_There's nothing gay about it, in our eyes_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're actually blowing off a date with B'Elanna to play on the Holodeck with me?" Harry asked as they walked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He asks me 'bout this thing we share_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I am.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And he tenderly replies_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"..I enjoy hanging out with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's guy love_

**_Between two guys_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Besides, B'Elanna understands that we're really close."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Much closer than the average man and wife_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that why you were able to convince her to use the rest of your replicator rations to get these badges?" Harry asked as he fiddled with the badge.

"Part of it."

They soon entered the Holodeck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's why these matching badges say "Tom and Harry"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Three hours later, Tom and Harry finally emerged from the Holodeck.

"Who knew that Chaotica would stoop so low as to try and brainwash me." Harry said.

"Yeah, that isn't his typical style. But lucky for you, I always have your back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, does that mean if my spleen was to rupture, you would perform my surgery?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're the only man allowed to be inside of me_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I can't perform surgery remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's no need to clarify_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh no_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Besides, we'll always be buddies." Harry said as he clasped his arm over Tom's shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just let it grow more and more each day_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And nothing can tear us apart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's like I married my best friend_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yep." Tom then wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But in a totally manly way_

**_Let's go_**

**_It's guy love, don't compromise, the feeling of some other guy_**

**_Holding up your heart into the sky_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard you and B'Elanna had a fight yesturday."

"It wasn't that bad, we were apologizing an hour later."

"That's great."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll be there to care through all the lows_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks. I heard you had a date with one of the Delaneys again."

"Yes I do, and I can't wait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll be there to share the highs_

**_It's guy love_**

**_Between_**

**_Two_**

**_Guys_**

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
